The Purging....
A story by DragoonFlareJR. No summary, no hints, no character bios are given...just the story. Prolouge I grin. The blood slowly falls to the ground. My next victims corpse hangs in the air. A spear impaled through her stomach. A good fight. A worthy opponent. Yet my hate knows know bounds. I break the spear and her body falls to the ground. I pick it up and throw it out the window. After I few seconds I hear the crash. Soon they'll find her. I brush myself and pick up my blade. I throw myself out the window and float. I fly out of the city. I don't worry about the mortals. They can't see me. Even without the mist. The city reeks of corruption, despair, and poverty. Yet the gods can still stand its odor and pretend that they are perfect? Soon this city will be smoldering and burning, but I will lead us into Utopia I spot the glimmer and drop. I land in a dark alley. Against a wall leans an old door. I open it and enter. I'm inside my home, my base, my lair. Though hardly a place of living. Others like me are busy working. Preparing for the next stage of my plan. Soon the gods will recognize the threats, recognize that they are being challenged again. I walk into into a hallway. There are still more like me. This time saluting and greeting me. Good warriors. Good crusaders. They know what the fight for. I walk into a large room. Seven foot tall machines of war stand in rows. On their left arms large mini guns, designed to shoot Olympian steel, my own little invention. On their right arms varies different weapons such as axes, spears, halberds, and even swords. Were almost ready. A fight of our world will begin. Greater than the titan wars. Greater than any war that has ever occurred. The corruption of the gods will be their downfall. Their supporters will be killed as traitors. Even if that means demigods. I Vincent Drence, will lead my people to freedom. The corrupt of every race will be purged. Only the pure will stand. So be it. Chapter 1 “So much for every god having their own cabin,” I muttered. I guess being a son of Erebus doesn't mean much to these guys. I swung my bag onto a bunk on the front left corner. There were no others in the cabin at the time. They must of all gone to some activity. “Well if it isn't a new bro,” A voice cried out. So much for them being at an activity. “Actually, no. I'm a son of Erebus,” I replied. “Whoa, sorry man,” He said again. “Name's Blake O'conner” “My name's Trenton Taleg, but my friends call me Sel,” I said “What the crap kind of name is Sel?” “Um my friend from school was Australian and apparently its and Australian nickname” He looked at me strangely then just shrugged. “Well since your not technically part of my cabin, you can do whatever you an on your own time. You can also choose whatever side you an in capture the flag” I nodded thanks. He looked at me again and waved goodbye, then left the cabin. Great, might as well go see the rest of the Camp. I walked outside and saw the rest of the cabins. They was one for almost every god. Minus most Titans, and Protogenois. Guess I'm an oddball now. I walked forward and saw some other kids dueling. One had a sword while the other used a battle axe. It was really intense to watch. Then the kid with the sword began freezing the air around the other kid. So the kid with the battle ax opened a bag on various metal parts and they began swirling around the ice shredding it. It was like watching a real life superhero battle. Pretty soon they were both tired and shook hands to end the match. “Nice Jetson, where did you learn to use an ax like that?” The kid with the sword asked “Training with ares's cabin. Pretty useful,”I assumed this was Jetson. Then they noticed me. “Hey when did they knew guy get here?” Jetson asked. “Um sure he's new? Looks like he's at east 15,” The other kid said “Yeah, I'm fifteen,” I said. They both looked confused. “Um My name's Sel. What about yours?” “Oh man, totally forgot my manners. The name's Joseph, son of Boreas,” The first kid said “And, I'm Jetson son of Koios,” Jetson said. “Hm so whose your parent?” Ugg here we go again. So much for trying to fit in. First, Im the the son of a god without a cabin, Second I have a weird nickname, third I'm too old for whatever reason. “Oh, im the son of....erebus” They looked shocked and confused again. WIP